Rookie Mistakes
by CHParker201
Summary: A case becomes personal causing agents to make rookie mistakes that leads to someone getting hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Garcia what's Prentiss' position?"

"1 mile West of your location sir"

"I'm approx 200m from that location"

 _BANG BANG_

"Prentiss?! Morgan?!"

"It wasn't me..WAIT I see her and the UNSUB, in pursuit"

"Get Prentiss and stay cautious, wait for backup DO NOT confront the UNSUB on your own!"

"I'm not letting him get away Hotch!"

"Morgan that's an ORDER DO NOT confront him!"

 _BANG..._

"Morgan do you copy?"

"MORGAN RESPOND"

"GARCIA?!"

"Their 350m West sir right next to Rossi's location"

"I'm here, I can't see them are you sure this is there location Garcia?"

"Positive sir"

"Ring their phones Garcia"

...BEEP..BEEP..

"I have their cells.."

"Rossi?"

"Oh god no.."

 **Yes I know short chapter..there will be more coming based on all your reviews!**

 **Feel free to ask questions, make suggestions or tell me what you think happened!**

 **This is only my second fic. This is my first CM fic so bare with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** _Enjoy!_

 _2 days earlier..._

 _10am:_

"Ok crime fighters fasten your seatbelts because this ride is going to get bumpy.

2 weeks ago 32 year old Alisha Goudie was reported missing after she didn't return home from a hens night. Her body was found yesterday on a section of the Appalachian trail in Georgia. C.O.D was exsanguination and her body showed signs of extensive torture, ME believes that she was tortured periodically from when she was abducted to when she was killed. 4 months ago 29 year old Kate Dulland was found in North Carolina on you guessed it the Appalachian trail with the same C.O.D and torture patterns, she went missing 3 weeks prior to the discovery of her body. Finally we have 37 year old Amanda Kelly found in New Jersey on you know where with you know what. She was missing for 5 days before she was found and that was 7 months ago."

 **Rossi:** It seems that he was evolving rapidly until this last kill, an UNSUB usually evolves or devolves over a significant amount of time.

 **Reid:** The majority of the torture wounds were found on their abdomens, They all managed to miss vital organs suggesting that our UNSUB has had some form of surgical training. He cut the spleen into 6 even pieces almost like when we cut a pie to eat.

 **Garcia:** Ok now I have that memory burned into my mind for the rest of my life, on that note I will leave you to share your disturbing theories amongst yourselves... Bye.

 **Hotch:** Reid and Rossi I want you to go to the ME's office, the tox report should be finished by the time we land. Morgan Prentiss, see what you can find at the latest crime scene. JJ and I will head to the station and get things set up. Touch down in 1hour and 30 minutes.

 _Station 11:30am:_

Agents glad you could come so soon, we have never seen anything like this. Sheriff Johnson said as he went to shake hands.

Jennifer Jereau we spoke on the phone, this is SSA Hotchner. Where can we set up?

Of course there is a conference room just over here, if there is anything you need myself or any of the other officers would be happy to help...

 _Crime Scene 11:30am:_

Hopping out of the SUV they stride towards the officers in charge of keeping prying eyes at a distance. One steps forward meeting them halfway with a smug look on his face that made Morgan straighten up like an alpha ready to defend his territory. "Sorry folks but you can't be here, in case you haven't noticed this is a crime scene" he said while his eyes take in 'all' of Prentiss. "Though I might be able let you see a more.. appealing scene if you want" Prentiss wanted to laugh and throw up at the same time while Morgan was dreaming up different ways to kill the guy who spoke to his partner that way. Flashing their badges Morgan couldn't hold back a smirk at seeing the officers face go bright red before he quickly retreated to the closest patrol car.

"You enjoyed that way too much"..

 _Morgue 11:30am:_

"Rossi look at this she had various doses of one cocktail of drugs and judging by the needle marks they were given at very different time limits. The one on her forearm is the oldest, approximately 1 hour after she was reported missing, followed by the one on her shoulder blade 30min later."

"She then has a period of 6 hours between the second and third but only an hour between the fourth and the fifth 25min after that."

"So our UNSUB was drugging her when she disobeyed him?"

"He could be drugging her when he leaves making sure she won't try and escape or call for help."

 **-dials a number-**

"He who seeks the Queen of All Knowledge speak and be recognised!"

"Garcia I'm going to give you a list of drugs I want you to look for purchases matching the list and the availability of these drugs to the public."

"Also look for a medical field that uses these drugs for different procedures, the UNSUB may be a surgeon"

"On it"

"Thanks Garcia"

"You my furry friends are welcome"

 **-hangs up-**

 _Unknown Location:_

"Well what do you know the FBI is in town..Interesting.

I'll make sure they have an unforgettable time..."

 ** _That is Chapter 2!_**

 ** _If you want more don't forget to write a review! Your feedback is essential to how I continue this story._**

 ** _i will try and update as soon as possible as I have exams in 6 days ? ﾟﾘﾬ_**

 ** _i might not be able to update then...sorry_**


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is Chapter 3!

I didn't get a lot of feedback so it took a long time for me to finish this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts and what you would like to happen in this story..it might just appear in one of my chapters ;)

 **Chapter 3:**

 _Station 4pm_

The team were gathered in the station's conference room looking over their preliminary findings as well as the findings from the other two cases, most on their 3rd cup in the last 2 hours hoping find a solid lead..

 _-phone rings-_

"Your on speaker Garcia"

"Sir, I have struck out on surgeons. In fact, none of the victims saw the same two healthcare professionals or went to the same hospitals. But then, I asked myself, 'What would SSA Hotchner do?' And I imagined myself in a really good suit, and I widened my search."

"Come on baby girl spill it"

"Oh hot chocolate the things I could spill to you.."

"Garcia"

"Ok there was one anaesthetist Jerry Dodd who has worked at all the hospitals where the victims lived, and to put the luscious cherry icing on the cake, as of 3 months ago he is now working at Habersham Medical Centre near the trail and clocked in 2 hours ago and before you ask his home and work address is on your phones."

"Thanks Mama"

"As a wise black man said 'baby girl you be tripping' "

 _-end call-_

"Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi go to the medical centre and question him, don't make him panic otherwise he might escalate. Reid, JJ and I will go to the house and search for anything that could tell us he is the UNSUB. Stay on radio at all times, we don't know where he'll be or how far he's willing to go to get away with it."

 _Habersham Medical Centre 5pm_

 _ **-Prentiss strides to the reception desk-**_

"Excuse me is Jerry Dodd available?"

The receptionist just stares at Prentiss in a condescending way before clicking her tongue with a sharp 'who wants to know'.

"It's ok Megan.. I'm Jerry, can I help you?"

 **Not as big a cliffhanger but I wanted to leave you to invent your own little scenarios as to what happens next. Thanks for reading so far!**

 **-Willow-**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously on Rookie Mistakes:_**

Habersham Medical Centre 5pm

"Excuse me is Jerry Dodd available?"

The receptionist just stares at Prentiss in a condescending way before clicking her tongue with a sharp 'who wants to know'.

"It's ok Megan.. I'm Jerry, can I help you?"

 **Chapter 4**

"Mr Dodd I am Agent Prentiss these are Agents Rossi and Morgan we would like to ask you some questions, is there somewhere more private?"

"Oh..Yes of course this way" Morgan couldn't help but notice the sweat that started to form on the doctors hands as his eyes began to dart rapidly. On alert he let his left hand rest on the butt of his gun slowly unclipping the strap keeping it in its holster.

They were lead into an empty clinic room just big enough to house the 3 agents and their suspect without invading each other's personal space.

"Can I ask what this is about?"

 **Dodd Residence 5pm**

 _*knock knock*_

"No ones home"

"JJ can you see anything out back?"

"Not near the house, its bare Hotch, I don-wait..I think there is a structure behind the trees, looks like a shed"

"That wasn't on the building permits or council plans, makes sense to build a second structure it wou-"

"REID! focus. JJ we are on our way to you stay there"

"Copy that"

 _-10 mins later-_

After hand gestures were exchanged Reid and Hotch were ready to breach the front while JJ and a local officer were going to do the same on the side entrance.

"On 3, 2, 1"

 **Habersham Medical Centre 5:10pm**

Can I ask what this is about?

"Of course, we just wanted to ask you a few questions about the recent events" Rossi states calmly noticing Jerry become irritable

"You mean the murders?! You think I did this!"

Rossi noticed Prentiss go to lean on the wall looking a little under the weather

This time Morgan beats Rossi to the punch "Mr. Dodd we are not saying that please sit down"

"No..no I think I'm going to call a lawyer _*yawn*_ "

"Rossi is it heating up in here?"

"Something's not right" Rossi stated leaning over to Morgan in a hushed tone

They turned around just in time to catch Prentiss' falling body.

"PRENTISS, Emily can you here me?! Damn Morgan she's unconscious...Morgan?"

"R-Rossi it's..it's a *thump*"

"Oh god..Jerry wha-"

 **Dodd Residence 5:10pm**

Clear! Clear! "Oh my god..Hotch you need to come look at this"

Aaron jogged into the room JJ was in only to stop dead in his tracks, the far side wall was covered with photos but what concerned him were the freshly printed photos of his team.

"He's been stalking us Hotch"

"He knew we'd come..this is a trap JJ get Rossi on the line!"

 **Unknown Location 6:30pm**

He couldn't contain his excitement as the car pulled up to a cute little cottage nestled in the bush kilometres from the nearest asphalt road or hiking track. His plan had gone through without a hitch!

Skipping to the back he shoved the doors open to retrieve none other than an unconscious Agent Emily Prentiss.

 _ **Cliffhanger!**_

 _ **Sorry I hate them as much as you do but I couldn't help put one in there ;)**_

 _ **Sorry for taking SO LONG to update! I am greatful for all of you sticking with me here xx**_

 _ **dont forget to leave those lovely reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Unknown Location 11pm**

She felt cold, very cold, it was as if ice had travelled to her bones. She couldn't suppress a shiver as she willed her eyes to open. Her right eyelid was held down by a sticky substance coating most of her right side _..probably blood.._ It was when she went to wipe away the blood that she noticed her hands were handcuffed behind her _..probably with my own fucking handcuffs.._ Finally prying her eyes open she was met with a blurry image spinning at a sickly speed, scrunching her eyes shut she opened them again and was relieved to find the spinning had stopped.

She waited till the blurriness disappeared before trying to move from her awkward position on the hard concrete floor. Sitting up she was met with a wave of pain and nausea that lasted longer than she hoped it would, .. _whatever he used to knock me out was stronger than the typical chloroform.._ Emily thought as she surveyed her surroundings.

It was a dark concrete room with a small window at the top leading her to believe she was in a basement .. _Typical.._ she had a shackle on her right ankle that was attached to a chain in far right wall. Testing her range of movement she walked around the room with her side against the wall to keep her steady, .. _fucking drugs.._ as she reached halfway the distinct sound of a door unlocking and opening filled the air, leaning her back against the wall she stood tensely waiting to face her abductor.

"I didn't think you would be unconscious for so long Emily.. you must of hit your head quite hard after you passed out, remind me to check that later..wouldn't want you leaving us before we had our fun now would we?

 **Habersham Medical Centre 11:30pm**

"No I am not staying overnight, give me the discharge papers NOW!"

"Agent we strongly recommend you stay till we can figure out what made you pass out.."

"When you figure it out you can ring me! Until them I'm going to hunt down this son of a bitch!"

"Agent your not in an-

"Don't make me shoot you! Get. The. Papers." The doctor turned 3 shades whiter at Morgans seemingly realistic threat and proceeded to sprint out of the room…probably to call security.

"Your gun is being held in evidence Derek." Rossi said from his own bed on the other side of the room.

"They don't know that, plus they forgot to take my backup piece"

"Because they would have to get your boot off to get to it and we all though how dangerous that would be".

Derek smirked as he jumped off the bed grabbing his credentials and jacket off a nearby chair.

"She's strong, Jerry won't know what he signed up for."

"Your damn right Rossi, no one mess' with my princess"

 **Station 1am**

"Sheriff give us everything you have on the Dodds family including close friends, people who owe them a debt, anything that could indicate where he could be keeping Agent Prentiss"

Hotch lost all need for pleasantries, one of his agents was in the hands of a psychopath that had left another 2 of his agents in the hospital.

"JJ organise a press conference on the morning news, this is a small town, someone will know where he is."

"On it"

They're brief exchange ended with the slamming of doors that signaled the arrival of a very pissed off Morgan..

"Hotch! What do we have on this S.O.B?"

 ** _Sorry I know it's really short but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer! It's getting to crunch time in my schooling so I am hoping to get up at least another MUCH LONGER chapter in the next month._**

 ** _As always please review! It really encourages me to write faster if I know lots of people appreciate it!_**

 ** _-Parker_**


End file.
